


A Very Moody Fight

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [20]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Mitch and Brody have very unusual ways of fighting with each other once they're dating.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 4





	A Very Moody Fight

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It had only been a few weeks since the crew found out that Mitch and Brody were together. They were happy for them... except when they got into fights. Instead of dealing with the conflict head on and talking through the issues, they would try to win the fight through flirting. 

The crew knew that a fight had broken out as soon as they saw Mitch. His shirt was different than normal. The v cut was lower than usual, going almost down to his belly button, his bare chest exposed through the gap. Mitch’s muscles glistening in the sunlight. He knew the effect his cleavage had on Brody. 

“Man, Brody is gonna look like such a dumbass.” Mitch smiled with confidence as he stuck out his chest. 

Louis stopped as he was walking by, snorting. “Yeah. _She’s_ the dumbass.” 

“Shut up, Louis!” Mitch huffed. “I’m going to _win_ this fight. 

Louis shook his head, walking away. It wasn’t a fight either needed to win. 

\---

Brody glanced over towards Mitch as she stood by the ship’s wheel. His muscles shone in the sun, his toned arms and chest making her heart rate skyrocket. She bit her lower lip as she stared at him, quickly looking away when his eyes met hers. Brody groaned. “He’s so fucking hot. And he’s using it against me.”

Clementine looked up at Brody with a small, sympathetic smile as she turned the wheel. 

Brody sighed before standing up straight. “But he isn’t winning today.” she announced, making her way down below decks. She had a plan that was going to make his head spin. 

\---

As Mitch walked across the deck, he heard a familiar voice scoffing at him. 

“Really, Mitch? That’s how you’re going to dress now?” Prisha asked, an eyebrow raised. 

Mitch glared at her before gesturing to his outfit. “This is me, Prisha, so get used to it.”

“Oh, well then “me” is a hoe.” Prisha declared, only to realize that Violet had walked by them just as she said it. She felt a wave of embarrassment overwhelm her before her eyes snapped back to Mitch. “Great, now Violet thinks I said that about myself! This is all your fault!” 

“What, you being a dumbass?”

Prisha wouldn’t let that slide. Soon the two were fighting. It took multiple crew members to pull them apart.

\---

The rest of the day was fairly normal. Everyone did their daily chores and soon the late afternoon was upon them. 

“Good Lord. What did you do to your chest?” Ruby asked as she examined Mitch’s sunburn. It was bright red; the slightest touch caused him to wince. 

“I was winning a fight.” Mitch mumbled as Ruby applied a cream to help soothe the pain. Luckily the sun was going down and Mitch could still hang out on the deck. 

Violet paused as she walked by, noticing the sunburn. “Mitch, why the fuck do you have a sunburn in the shape of a V?”

Mitch smirked as he responded. “It’s because this V is for victory. Because I won the fight today.”

All of a sudden Brody walked out, standing beside the mast. “You guys don’t mind if I do my stretches here, do you?” she asked, making direct eye contact with Mitch. Before anyone could respond she lifted her leg, placing it against the mast. Her ankles laid bare as she flexed. 

Mitch’s eyes could focus on nothing else. “Oh fuuuuck.” he whispered as he stared at her ankles. When Brody finally finished her stretches, he looked away, blushing, covering his face so that she wouldn’t see it. 

Brody smiled at his reaction. She’d definitely won today.


End file.
